


The Halla and the Dread Wolf

by Fenharels_Vhenan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fights, Romance, Sexual Humor, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenharels_Vhenan/pseuds/Fenharels_Vhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about my Inquisitor, Raena Lavellan and Solas. The story will switch between Lavellan and Solas' perspective in third person. It starts with this prologue of sorts. Raena goes in and out of consciousness and Solas is watching her and the mark, musing about how he got here and who she is. Cassandra barges in and interrupts his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story to publish so please, bear with me. I may need to tweek a few things as I go further with this story. Solas is my favorite romance to play! So I thought why not make my own fic? I have read SO many amazing stories here. I hope mine is close to being as good. Please feel free to give any feedback in the comments. I know this one is short but I think they will get longer as I move forward. So please enjoy reading, "The Halla and the Dread Wolf"!

The complete darkness was almost too lonely to bear. She was numb; everything was numb. Except for the searing pain in her left hand that is. It felt like someone was pouring liquid fire on her hand. It was just so painful. What had happened that she felt this way? She tried crying out for help but her voice failed her and a low gurgle came out instead.

Creators, help me…

Suddenly her entire body felt cool. The pain in her hand was going away! Ebbing into a low tingle. The coolness, wherever it had come from, felt so soothing. Maybe the Keeper was sitting in the Aravel with her. She always knew what was needed. 

With the pain gone, the numbness also receded. Her senses were returning. She heard hushed voices, and felt two cool hands running along the bare skin of her left hand and up her forearm. That had to be Keeper Deshanna, she had the most gentle touch. She moaned quietly at how nice she felt. Then, she was once again taken to the fade…

~

This woman -- this Dalish Elf laying next to him astounded Solas. She had the Anchor. She was alive, and was bearing the Anchor! And she had physically gone into the Fade and lived! Who was she? Why was she not with her clan? He could only hope to find the answers after she awakened. 

He felt her stir on the stone floor of the dungeon. She whimpered. The Mark was spreading -- and it was killing her. She would live for a small while, but it would kill her. The only thing he could do was continue to stabilize it and hopefully give her more time. Solas used his magic to cool her. The Mark must be burning her. Her gently moved his hands around her small, delicate ones and up her arm.

“Will she live? What is that on her hand? Was that what caused the Conclave to explode? I need answers, Solas. Right. Now.”

The Seeker was back. She always bombarded him with questions. Quite frankly Solas found it annoying but knew he must hold his tongue. He was an apostate mage, after all. He was more or less at their mercy.

“To answer your first question, yes, I believe I have stabilized the Mark for now. I know not how long she will live but for now she will. As for your other questions; Unfortunately I only have half formed conjectures and cannot as of yet provide any solid information.” In the middle of this small speech he had turned in a crouch from the Elvhen woman to the Human one. As he spoke the last sentence he could tell it was something Seeker Pentaghast did not want to hear. 

“Well. Leave her for now. We need all the hands we can get fighting the rifts that keep falling from the breach. Come. I will take you to a squadron that is… currently short-handed.” She was clearly reluctant to say some had died fighting and they needed more soldiers to replace those brave souls. 

Nodding, Solas turned one last time to the Elf next to him. A small smile was tugging at the corners of her voluptuous lips. Voluptuous? How had THAT adjective found its way into his head? Well, if Solas was honest with himself, he would admit she was quite pretty. Her features were entirely feminine. His eyes roamed her face slowly; as they had since he first saw her laying on the floor. Besides her lips, she had a soft chin and strong but delicate jawline. Her nose was small and pert’ one might even call it... cute. He could only imagine what color her eyes were with their long lashes. Her hair dark brown was cut short, almost in a boyish fashion; but on her it was very becoming. Solas had felt the skin on her hand and forearm. It was so soft and smooth. He knew her face was equally so. The only ugly feature on her was her Vallaslin. If only she knew the truth -- would she still choose to wear it?/p>

“Solas!” yelled Seeker Cassandra. She had not observed his staring, since the minute she was done speaking she aggressively swept out of the room like a tornado of fire. She had expected him to follow but when she did not hear his bare-footsteps behind her she turned around and yelled for him. At her yell, Solas pursed his own lips and shook himself out of his wool-gathering. He turned and exited the dungeon with the Seeker…

~


	2. Straight Outta the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena fights some demons and closes a rift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been really busy lately, sorry for the wait! Don't forget to comment some feedback please! I will try to tack down a schedule soon. This will probably need some edits too.

As Raena regained consciousness, she became aware of three things. There were swords pointed at her, her left hand burned, and she was in shackles. How this happened she had no idea; but she needed to find out how to escape. Looking at her left hand, Raena realized why it was burning. There was a green mark on her palm. Just then, it pulsed to greater proportions and the burning increased ten fold. As she cried out in pain, the doors to the dungeon flew open and two women entered. One looked rather intimidating. She was clearly a warrior. The eye with the blade through it indicated she was a Seeker. Wonderful. The other woman however, Raena couldn’t tell who she was. A scout, maybe?

 

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now” questioned the warrior woman. She slowly began circling Raena. “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

 

“What do you mean everyone is dead?!” That couldn’t be right. They were testing her weren’t they? Raena really could not remember; so who was to say they weren’t lying?

 

“Explain this!” cried the Seeker. She grabbed Raena’s arm just as the Mark began pulsing again.

 

“I...can’t” Raena nervously replied. She really had no idea.

 

“What do you mean you can’t?!” Yelled the Warrior woman. She was clearly getting angry now.

 

“I... I don’t know what that is or how it got there!” Raena cried back. Really, she was ready to cry. She was scared, agitated and very tired despite all the sleeping she had been doing.

 

Abruptly the Seeker grabbed her, “You’re lying!” she shouted furiously. The other woman in the room gently tugs the warrior back.

 

“We need her, Cassandra.” She stated matter-of-factly. There were a lot of people at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Everyone was dead?

 

“I can’t believe it. All those people...dead.” It was too much to wrap her head around.

 

The woman who had restrained the Seeker spoke up. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

 

Thinking hard, Raena was able to remember only fragments. She remembered running, seeing a woman and having said woman reach out to her.

After hearing what Raena remembered of the incident, the Seeker, named Cassandra evidently sent the other woman who Raena found out was called Leliana, to the “forward camp”. Seeker Cassandra helped Raena to her feet and led her outside where anyone could see that there was a giant hole in the sky.

 

Cassandra turned to her as she stared at the hole in awe. “We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

 

A bewildered Raena whipped her head toward the Seeker. “An explosion can do that?” Not a moment after the words left her mouth, Raena’s hand began pulsing again with energy. It stung so badly she was forced to her knees with a strangled cry of pain.

 

“This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world and each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads…it is killing you. It may also be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.” Cassandra said bluntly as she once again helped Raena to her feet. She immediately began to think of her clan at the Seeker’s words. What would become of them? She did not always get along with her clansmen, in fact, with the exception of Keeper Deshanna, her sister Ismae and older brother Zathrin, she never got along with anyone. But she still cared for them. They were her family.

 

“If I can help, I will” she told Cassandra. The Seeker had no doubt that Raena was serious and approved of the elf’s determination to help. Unfortunately the people around them were not party to the conversation so they looked on Raena hatefully. They clearly had it in for her. They believed she was responsible for the Conclave explosion. She supposed she could understand their feelings. Even if they were completely wrong.

 

The pair pushed forward, running out of the gates and into the chaos. When Raena fell to the ground in pain, Cassandra came to her side and helped her to her feet. As they were crossing a bridge with a group of soldiers, Raena saw a ball of green light flying towards them.

 

“Look out!” she yelled. Unfortunately her cry was drowned out by the sound of the bridge exploding and collapsing underneath them. When Cassandra and Raena gained their feet, there were Demons waiting for them.

 

“Stay behind me!” the Seeker yelled over her shoulder before charging at the two abominations. _I need a weapon!_ Raena looked frantically for something-- anything she could defend herself with. Swinging her head to the left, she looked among the debris. Leaning against a chest was a bow with a full quiver of arrows. _Thank the Creators!_ Raena picked them up just a she was rushed by a Shade. Reacting quickly, she leaped sideways and fired two arrows in quick succession. They hit the demon with deadly accuracy and it fell quickly. Meanwhile Cassandra had also felled her demon and jogged towards Raena with her sword still drawn.

 

“Drop your weapon. Now.”

“Alright. Have it your way.” Raena moved to lower the bow to the ground, making continued eye contact with the Seeker as she did.

 

“Wait.” Cassandra said as she sheathed her sword, “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember you agreed to come willingly.”

 

The two women fight many more demons together. Cassandra with her Warrior’s prowess and valiant bravery. Raena with her flying arrows and cunning stealth. Each small skirmish brought them closer to the battlefield.

 

“We’re getting closer to the rift. You can hear the fighting” commented Cassandra.

 

“Who’s fighting?”

 

“You’ll see soon. We must help” Cassandra yelled as she rushed ahead. Raena notched an arrow in her newly acquired bow, prepared to fight.

 

~

 

It seemed as though the fight never ended. Demons kept pouring out of this rift like water. They got only a moment's reprieve from the fighting before more came through. Solas was starting to tire. They had lost quite a few men. Only a handful were left; including Varric Tethras and his crossbow. Solas refused to acknowledge the weapon had a name. It seemed strange to name a weapon like that.

 

Solas’ staff moved as if it had a mind of its own. Though his arms burned, he kept fighting. It had come down to the wire. The soldiers were stretched thin compared to demons. Solas was on his own to use his magic offensively. The Shade got close, catching Solas and making it harder to act offensively. It would be tough, but surely he could defeat the Shade. Just as the demon geared up for a massive assault and Solas drew some fire into his free hand, an arrow flew by. It went through Solas’ ball of flames and speared the Shade right in it’s weak spot. Within a split second several more arrows screamed past, each causing more damage than the last, sending the demon back into the rift.

  
Solas swung toward the source of the arrows and saw.... _Her._ Quickly grabbing her hand he guided her toward the rift. “Quickly, before more come through!” he yelled, holding her open palm toward the green light, causing a reaction that closed the rift instantly.


	3. The Forward Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is pretty boring right now and if you feel the same way I apologize. I just felt I needed to start my story at the beginning of the game and it is pretty slow writing. Especially since there is so much fixed dialogue. I tried mixing it up a bit by cutting some dialogue and glossing over some of what happens here in an effort to get to Haven faster. I also tried to inject some extra details to make this story more unique as this IS about my Lavellan who has her own special quirks, personality and extensive backstory. So please continue to bear with me! It will get more interesting the further along I get in the plot!
> 
> P.S Thank you for the Kudos I have received so far! I t has encouraged me to continue writing and sharing!

Letting go of her wrist, Solas observed the woman before him. Looking into her eyes, he had to keep himself in check. He finally found out what color they were. Lush green eyes with flecks of gold stared back at him suspiciously.

 

“What did you do?”

 

Her question caused the corner of his mouth to twitch upwards for a moment. “ _ I  _ did nothing. The credit is yours” He replied holding Raena’s eyes as he directed a shallow bow at her.

 

“You mean this?” she asked with pink cheeks, turning her palm face up. Her hand lit up again and pulsed with energy. It did not seem to bother her too much this time. She stared at it, perhaps trying to understand how all of this chaos came about. As if her hand held all the answers. 

 

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct” he supplied. 

 

“Meaning it could close the Breach itself” suggested the Seeker. The two elves had been too wrapped up in their staring contest that neither noticed a distant chuckle when Raena blushed.

 

“Possibly” Solas confirmed, nodding at the Seeker. Turning to Raena he said, “it seems  _ you  _ hold the key to our salvation”.  

 

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever” drawled a voice. It was the Dwarf Solas knew. Varric Tethras stood behind the other three, cradling his crossbow affectionately. He casually lopes over to Raena’s side. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong” he said charmingly with a wink in Cassandra’s direction. The disgusted grunt from the Seeker was generally ignored.

 

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live” he said. The last sentence being said with a friendly sort of smile.  _ Well, he certainly has a way with words. _ Varric stepped in to translate, “he means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’”.

 

“You seem to know a great deal about it all…” Raena could not have known but Solas felt a twinge of panic at her words; he hid the emotion well.

 

“Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters” Cassandra answered for him. She did not seem to realize or care that with the end of the Circles as they were, all mages were now apostates. Ignoring the phrasing of her comment, Solas turned a rather serious expression in the Seeker’s direction.

 

“Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage; indeed, I find it difficult to imagine  _ any  _ mage having such power.” Raena observed him once more as he said this. Any mage? Really?  _ I certainly have no affinity towards magic. So why me? _ Cassandra nodded, “understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly. This way, down the bank, the road up ahead is blocked.” She turned a briskly picked her way across the rumble of a former wall towards the river. Solas gave one last glance toward Raena, his expression unreadable and followed behind Cassandra.

 

“Well, Bianca is excited” quipped Varric, gesturing to the crossbow strapped to his back. Smirking, he waved his hand in front of him, allowing Raena to pass first before bringing up the rear of their small party. The soldiers remaining after Raena closed the breach stayed behind in case more danger appeared.

 

* * *

The group fought two more clusters of demons before reaching a rift at the gate to the forward camp. Despite the fact that she had to get used to the feel of this new bow she had picked up, Raena managed to fire her arrows with deadly accuracy and speed. Solas, ever observant and always watching everything around him, noticed that she moved in a decidedly graceful manner. It almost looked like she was dancing with the demons. She kept her distance and fired her arrows but when a shade got too close she would pull two daggers from her pockets and sliced at the demon. Once it was slowed down by her strikes she would leap away a good distance from it and resume barraging it with arrows. Each movement was confident and strong. 

 

With the rift closed, the guards opened the gate to the forward camp. Many of the soldiers stopped to give Raena nasty looks on their way to Leliana. As they got closer, two voices rang out in an argument.

 

“We must prepare the troops!”

 

“We will do no such thing!”

 

“The prisoner  _ must _ go to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!”

 

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility!”

 

By now, Cassandra and the rest of the group were upon the arguing pair.

 

“ _ I _ have caused trouble?”

 

“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy - Haven’t you all done enough already?”

 

“You’re not in command here!”

 

“Enough! I will not have it!”

 

Just as the woman Raena recognized as Leliana opened her mouth to reply, Varric cleared his throat. Loudly. She snapped her head in their direction.

 

“You made it! Chancellor Roderick, this is-”

 

“I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

 

That got Cassandra riled.  “Order me? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

 

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

 

“Oooh!” Everyone turned to Raena at her exclamation. Her head had been volleying between Cassandra and the Chancellor and could not stop her lips from moving at the obvious mud slinging unfolding in front of her. Finding everyone’s eyes on her, Varric’s amused, Solas and Leliana’s unreadable, Cassandra’s annoyed and the Chancellor’s disgusted, her cheeks promptly flushed and she lowered her gaze to the ground. She was temporarily mortified. With her eyes on the stone under her feet, she did not see Solas’ expression soften and the small smile he tried to keep in check. Turning once again to the Chancellor Leliana said, “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor,” and looking sharply at Cassandra she finished, “as you well know.”

 

“Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey  _ her _ orders on the matter.”

 

Raena’s head perked back up at that. “But what about the Breach? Isn’t that the more pressing issue?” she asked. They could all very well be dead before a new Divine was chosen. Pointing an accusatory finger at her the Chancellor cried, “ _ You  _ brought this on us in the first place!”

 

“We can stop this. Before it’s too late.” Cassandra replied strongly.

 

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers. Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.” Pleaded the Chancellor. Ignoring him, Cassandra and Leliana with input from Raena, who was surprised at her inclusion, decided that she, Cassandra, Varric and Solas would take the mountain path to the temple and keep a look out for a lost squad along the way.

 

On the way up the path, Solas tried to initiate conversation with Raena. “You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?”

 

Raena, not expecting the question to a moment to answer. _He is also very direct it seems._ “What do you know of the Dalish?” She probed.

 

“I have wandered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.” Raena was slightly confused by his choice of words.  _ He said “your people”. But he is Elvhen as well. We are the same. _

 

“We are both of the same people, Solas” she replied. Solas realized she sounded perplexed.

 

“The Dalish I met felt… differently on the subject” he explained.

  
“Can’t you elves just play nice for once?” Varric asked. Solas mentally shook his head. Varric could never hope to understand. With the end of that conversation the party lapsed into silence.


	4. A Flashback and a Grand Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena wakes up after closing the rift in the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Its been a while since I released a chapter, sorry! I bet you've been looking for something to read...or maybe not but you can read this chapter anyway :).

_~~~~She ran through the forest swiftly. Her footsteps could not be heard. Hopping out of the treeline, she stopped at the river bank. The only sounds to hear were those of the river flowing before her, a few birds, and the soft huff of Raena’s breath. She stepped into the cold water to sit on her favorite rock that sat in the middle of the river. This is where she always went to clear her head. The other children in her clan were always cruel to her. _

 

_ “Children are always meaner when they are jealous.” _

 

_ “Keeper!” Raena whipped her head in the direction of Keeper Deshanna. The one person outside of her two siblings who was always supportive of Raena’s idiosyncrasies and therefore nurtured them (although there were a few that she did try to at least subdue).  _

 

_ “Why did I have to be born so small, Keeper? The others make fun of me because I am not strong like they are.” _

 

_ “Strength does not come from physical capacity, da’len. It comes from an indomitable will. So they tease you because you are not strong like they are? Prove them wrong.”* _

_ “How could I do that?” Raena asked. By now she had made her way back across the river to Keeper Deshanna’s side. She looked up at her with the wide eyes only an innocent child could have. _

 

_ “You work hard, Raena. Your true strength is in your indomitable will. If this is something you want, you will have it.” The Keeper smiled at Raena and affectionately patted her head. Since the death of her real parents Deshanna felt it was her duty to raise Raena and her brother and sister with the same affection she would have if they were her own children. _

 

_ “Then I will train hard with the other hunters until I am the strongest hunter our clan has ever seen!” cried the young elf.  _

 

_ “Ma nuvinen, Ma’hallain.”** _

 

_ ~ _

She awoke with a start. It was all a dream, wasn’t it? There was no hole in the sky. She did not have a mark on her hand. The Shemlen did not spit at her as she walked by in chains. She did not fight a pride demon. And she most certainly did not meet an intriguing elf who had a special disdain for the Dalish. There was no dwarf who made witty, sarcastic remarks, carried a crossbow named Bianca and showed off his obscenely hairy chest. She had not met a Seeker of Truth who had intimidated her and then suddenly respected her.

 

Suddenly, there was loud crashing sound. 

 

“Oh! I didn’t know you were awake, I swear it!” Raena sat up and observed the frightened elven woman in front of her.

 

“It’s ok, I-” The woman abruptly dropped to her knees and began to grovel. 

 

“I beg your forgiveness and blessing. I am but a humble servant.” The poor woman’s voice quivered in fear. Raena wanted to assure her she had nothing to be afraid of but was unsure how to convince her. 

 

“Where am I?”

 

“You are back in Haven, my Lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!”  _ So much for all this being a dream… _

 

“Lady Cassandra is waiting for you in the Chantry. She will want to know you’ve awakened. ‘At once!’ she said!” With that the woman ran out of the door, presumably to inform the Seeker she was awake.  _ I’ve been asleep for three whole days? I suppose I should also go to the Chantry then. _

 

Stepping out of the hut was like making a grand entrance at the Orlesian court. Two guards stood at either side of the door followed by countless others who served as human barricades on the path to the Chantry. Behind them were crowds of people. As she walked down the path, Raena realized they were there to gawk at her.  _ Just ignore them _ . She heard them whispering reverently as she walked past and heard them call her the Herald of Andraste.  _ Creators, what are they talking about? _

 

The giant doors of the Chantry opened in front of Raena.  _ This all seems rather strange. The atmosphere is...different here. No one has spit at me and they seem to be calling me some kind of ‘Herald’ _ . 

 

“Have you gone completely mad?! She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine.” The voice sounded from the room at the end of the hall.  _ Wait, I closed that giant rift in the Temple. I almost died! They still think I’m guilty?! _

“I do not believe she is guilty.”  _ Oh. Maybe not everyone thinks I’m guilty then? _

 

“The elf failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way!”  _ Nope! Time to interrupt this little tete-a-tete _ . Raena pushed the door open to find Seeker Cassandra, Leliana and the Chancellor. The Chancellor looked at her with open hostility.

 

“Chain her. I want her ready for transport to the capital for trial immediately.”  _ What? _

 

“Disregard that and leave us” ordered Cassandra. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Originally a quote from Mohandas Gandhi: "Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will."  
> ** Ma’hallain - Little Halla/My Little Halla Calf  
> Credit to Project Elvhen for translations


	5. Freckles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas notices more details about Raena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LOOOONG! This semester has been very busy. I feel like I've been through a meat grinder (funny, since I'm a vegetarian). I've also been trying to think of ways to make this story unique compared to other Solas/Lavellan fics and I hope the direction of this story proves to be different. I also don't want to bore you all the plot points/dialogue from the video game that we all know (some by heart). I thought maybe changing the atmosphere/context of the conversations would make them more interesting. Please feel free to let me know what works and what doesn't so I can edit previously released chapters and write future ones in a better way.

Solas had seen Raena as she made her way to the Chantry. She looked well for someone who has been fighting hordes of demons non-stop since regaining consciousness. He would never have thought anyone could have survived this long bearing the mark under so much physical and mental stress. Solas had observed that she actually looked rather calm while those around her turned and whispered to each other about her as she walked by. It was almost comical how quickly they were singing a different tune. Immediately after she was apprehended following the explosion she was a murderer who should be swiftly executed. That she was an elf only added fuel to the flames. At least she was not  _ also  _ a mage. He had seen a few people spit in her direction as she was dragged to the cells. But after the rift inside the Conclave was closed, those that immediately written her off suddenly became some of her strongest advocates. Solas shook his head. Now that they have seen the power she wields the will grovel at her feet so as not to incur her wrath.

 

“There you are, Chuckles.” Solas came out of his private musings to face the dwarf before him. When the first met, he was wary of Varric Tethras. The dwarf was just a little too observant for Solas’ liking. However, he didn’t seem inclined to question the facade Solas had put up to hide his secrets. Varric certainly would be hard to avoid but the dwarf was fairly content to take things at face value for now. 

“Hello Master Tethras, what can I do for you?”

 

“Aw no need to be so formal. Just Varric will do” the dwarf replied amiably.

 

“Very well, Varric” Solas corrected himself stiffly. Varric’s mouth twitched upward with amusement. 

 

“It’s been one hell of a day hasn’t it? An explosion, a hole in the sky, demons and a lone elven girl at the center of it all with a strange mark on her hand - it almost sounds like a book I’d write” Varric said wryly. Another reason he had to be guarded around the child of the stone, Solas thought to himself. He would not appreciate finding himself in one of Varric’s latest novels.

 

“The explosion alone makes for a trying day” commented Solas.

 

“I agree” Varric nodded. Murmuring to himself more than to add to the conversation he added, “an explosion at an important building. I think Blondie’s started a trend.” 

 

Solas was about to ask the identity of “Blondie” but Raena, along with Seeker Cassandra and the Sister Nightingale came out of the Chantry. They paused to speak again briefly and then parted ways. 

 

“Freckles seems to be taking this very well considering she’s the center of the chaos.”

 

“Freckles?” 

 

“Yes, I’ve decided to call her freckles. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice the freckles” Varric said, feigning shock. Before Solas could reply, “Freckles” herself approached them with a small smile.

 

“Gentlemen. I hope I’m not interrupting an important conversation”

“Not at all, Freckles. Actually, I wanted to invite you both along to get a drink.”

 

As Raena replied to Varric, Solas took the opportunity to search her face. How did he not notice the smattering of tiny dots across her nose and cheekbones? He supposed it was dark the first time he saw her, and he hated to admit it, but he was too taken with her eyes to notice the rest of her face.

 

“Solas?” He came out of his musings once again to see green eyes looking at him questioningly. What were they talking about? Oh, right!

 

“No, thank you Varric but I am not one for drinking” Solas begged off. The dwarf shrugged.

 

“Suit yourselves.” Varric began whistling some tune as he walked toward The Singing Maiden. Raena smirked at his antics.

 

“So, the Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all.” Solas turned to face Raena with a smile that held a hint of irony. 

 

“Oh, how dashing! Am I riding in on a shining steed?” Raena rejoined. She certainly had a quick wit and picked up on his humor easily.

 

Solas’ lips twitched slightly trying not to ruin his fake brevity. “I would have suggested a Griffin, but sadly they’re extinct.” Frowning now, becoming serious he added, “Joking aside, posturing is necessary.” Raena, sensing the shift in mood, also frowned slightly. Solas turned to observe the people of Haven. 

 

“I’ve journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I’ve watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact the bloody past in wars both famous and forgotten. Every war has its heroes” he said, turning to look at Raena over his shoulder. She was staring at him as if he was a book she couldn’t wait to read. “I’m just curious what kind you’ll be.” 

 

“You study ancient ruins?” she asked. Solas was pleasantly surprised. He was rarely asked about his studies; especially by any Dalish he encountered. He took a moment to study the woman in front of him. She looked at him expectantly. 

 

“Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. They press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds” he explained, “When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”

 

Raena was utterly fascinated. “Incredible! I’ve never heard of anyone going that deep into the Fade.”

 

“Thank you. It is not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. But the thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade it for anything.”  

 

“So you actually fall asleep in ruins? Isn’t that dangerous?” she asked bewildered. 

 

“I  _ do  _ set wards. And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live.”


	6. A Promise and A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena makes a promise to Solas and dreams more of her childhood. Cassandra makes somewhat of a promise of her own to Raena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Yes I know. It has been a LONG time since the last chapter. Unfortunately Life loves to through obstacles in our way to see if and how we overcome them...

 

A heavy shudder rolled through Raena like a wave.  _ I HATE spiders!  _ She looked up at Solas just in time to see the amused smirk before it disappeared.  _ Ugh! _

 

“I will stay then, at least until the breach is closed” Solas declared with finality.  _ Had he considered leaving?  _ She quirked an eyebrow in question. Solas drew his own brows low in consternation. “I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion” he supplied as an explanation, “Cassandra has been accommodating, but you must understand my caution.”

 

Raena’s expression changed to one of understanding. She reached out her marked hand to rest lightly on his arm. She felt rather than saw when he flinched slightly. “You came here to help, Solas. I won’t let them use that against you.” He looked down at her intensely. 

 

“And how would you stop them?” He asked.

 

“However I had to” She replied with a face full of fire and determination. 

 

“Thank you” Clearly he was taken aback by her honesty. Raena wasn’t really going by the “birds of a feather stick together” philosophy, but she strongly believed that anyone who sincerely wanted to help the Inquisition should not be immediately subject to punishment because of their origins. 

 

Raena smiled amiably and with a nod departed toward her living quarters. 

* * *

 

_ “Again!” yelled an old man. Raena pulled back on the bow string with all her strength, aimed at the target, and let go.  _

 

_ “Fancy that! She managed to actually HIT the target!” The barb made a more accurate hit; the small group of onlookers rumbled with laughter. Embarrassment tinged Raena’s cheeks as she quickly lowered her bow. The arrow she fired just barely managed to wedge itself in the target’s outermost circle. More arrows lay haphazardly around the field before the group as evidence of Raena’s previous failed attempts. _

_ “Alright Da’len. You have one arrow left” a hand came to rest on her one of her shoulders. It was one of the veteran hunters willing to take a chance training the clan’s smallest elf. “This time I want you to try something different.”  _

 

_ Kneeling, the older elf helped Raena claim a firmer grip on her bow. Together they strung the last arrow, assuring it would not slide and wobble in place.  _

 

_ “Now, before you fire--” _

_ “C’mon, fire that arrow little thing! Let’s see that arrow fly!” someone in the group of onlookers heckled. A wave of laughter and more wove through the crowd again. The old hunter sighed and leaned into to speak more quietly to Raena.  _

 

_ “Ignore them, Da’len. It the forest you will need to learn to focus only on the sound of your prey. Now, I want you to close your ears to everything save my voice. Good. Now take a deep breath, and with your eyes find the place you wish your arrow to land. Focus, Da’len. Do not let your eyes stray from that place. Good. Bring your arrow to meet where your eyes lay. Steady. Pull back slowly but firmly. Let your thumb rest at your ear. Feel the tension in the string? The tighter you pull, the more power you release and the further your arrow may fly.” The wise elf looked down at Raena knowing that this is the moment. Raena was ready. Moving aside, he said quietly, “release.” _

 

_ Raena let go and watched as the arrow sang from her bow. Right into the center of her target. The small makeshift practice arena was silent. Now everyone would know. Even the smallest and presumably weakest elf in the clan had potential. _

* * *

 

 

A new day always brings new obstacles. This is still true two days after the explosion at the conclave. In the forty-eight hours since the massacre, Raena had been imprisoned, labeled a terrorist and a murderess, permanently scared with a strange mark on her hand, freed from said imprisonment, and then lofted as a herald to the great Andraste. An Inquisition had been raised, Mages were all now apostates, and the Templars were running all about Ferelden separated from the broken Chantry which was also sans Divine. Raena was unsure of her clan’s safety and it would most likely be sometime before communication would be possible; considering every resource available was being used to build this new inquisition.  

 

_ For now _ , Raena thought,  _ all I can do is pray for their safety. _ She prayed to Mythal as she met Cassandra at the doors to the Chantry. 

 

Nodding at each other in greeting, they entered and made their way to the makeshift War Room in the rear of the building. 

 

“Does it trouble you?” Cassandra gestured to Raena’s marked hand.

 

“Not really. Sometimes it itches” Raena made to rub it as if it itched at that moment, “I really just wish I knew what it was. Or how I got it.” 

 

“We will find out.” Cassandra faced Raena. No other words had to be said, and while they were far from the closest of friends, Raena got the feeling that the Seeker meant what she said. They were all in this crisis together. They would find the answers together.

 

“What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

 

“Clearly you you have something in mind.”

 

“We do.”

 


End file.
